gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06 Zaku II
MS-06 Zaku II is a mobile suit line from the Universal Century timeline. It is based upon the earlier MS-05 Zaku I. The Zaku II is one of the most enduringly popular mecha designs in anime history. Technology & Combat Characteristics The sucessor to the first fielded mobile suit , the MS-05 Zaku I, the Zaku II improved on everything the previous model offered. It was faster, far more durable, had a better Minosky Reactor, and could be fitted with far more weapons. The Zaku II was the mainstay of the Zeonic military for most of the One Year War. Even after the MS-09 Dom and MS-09R Rick Dom began to replace it on the frontlines, the Zaku still remained the most numerous mobile suit in Zeon's armed forces. As such, the Zaku II formed the backbone of the 0083 rebels of Operation Stardust and some were weven seen as late as 0087 in AEUG service during the Gryps Conflict . The Zaku II was also a common agressor unit used during training for Earth Federation pilots. Armaments ;*ZMP-50 MG 120mm, 100 round drum ;*MMP-78 MG 120mm, 100 round drum ;*MMP-80 MG 90mm, 32 round magazine ;*H&L-SB25K A-P Bazooka 280mm, 4 round magazine ;*Magella Top Cannon 175mm, magazine fed ;*MIP-B6 Cracker grenade ;*3 tube missle launcher, fixed to leg armor ;*Hand grenade ;*Sturm faust ;*Heat Hawk Type 5 ;*3 Spike shoulder armor Variations ;*MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type ;*MS-06C Zaku II ;*MS-06D Zaku Desert Type ;*MS-06DRC Desert Zaku Rommel Custom ;*MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type ;*MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper ;*MS-06EW Zaku Early Warning Type ;*MS-06F Zaku II ;*MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom ;*MS-06F Zaku Minelayer ;*MS-06F Zaku II [Stutzer] ;*MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type ;*MS-06F Zaku II Range Finder Type "God's Eye" ;*MS-06Fs Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom ;*MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai ;*MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type ;*MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type ;*MS-06JC Zaku II ;*MS-06K Zaku Cannon ;*MS-06MP Manipulation System Type Zaku II ;*MS-06MS Barbus ;*MS-06L Zaku II Missile Type ;*MS-06 Zaku II (Propellant Unit) ;*MS-06 Zaku Atmospheric Reentry Test Type ;*MS-06 Zaku II Gunner ;*MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type ;*MS-06R-1A High Mobility Type Zaku II ;*MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type ;*MS-06R-2P Zaku II High Mobility Test Type ;*MS-06R-2S Zaku Late Production Type Dozle Zabi Custom ;*MS-06R-3S High Mobility Type Zaku ;*MS-06RD-4 Zaku II Prototype ;*MS-06RP Zaku II High Mobility Test Type ;*MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type ;*MS-06S Zaku II Patrol Type ;*MS-06T Zaku Trainer Type ;*MS-06V Zaku Tank ;*MS-06V-6 Zaku Tank Green Makaku Cannon Type ;*MS-06W Worker Zaku ;*MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku ;*MSM-01 Zaku Marine Type ;*MSN-01 Psycomu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II ;*OMS-06RF RF Zaku History Notes *In Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin, the Zaku II also has a pair of vulcans mounted in the left arm, and a third vulcan in the right chest. *The original concept of the Zaku was simply a disposable underling, with its name derived from the sound of a huge man (or many soldiers) walking and the Japanese term 雑魚 (zako), meaning "inferior fish" (the term also signifying expendable grunts).アニメック(Animec) 16th issue special volume, 機動戦士ガンダム大事典 (Mobile suit Gundam Encyclopedia), 1 March 1981, Yoshiyuki Tomino Interview, そうですね、ザクなんかでも………大きい人が歩いてくると地面がザクッザクッと音をだしますね、それからとったんですよ。(笑), Yes, Zaku whatever... is when a huge man walking the ground will make Zaku, Zaku sound, and it took that (for its name) (laughter)ガンダム･エイジ (Gundam Age), 洋泉社, 敵のモビルスーツのザクは、もともとは、雑兵っていうか、雑魚(ザコ)なのね。でも、ザコじゃあんまりだ。やつら軍隊だから、軍団でザクザクやってくるでしょ。だからザクにしようって, Enemy's Mobile suit Zaku is originally (designed as) a common soldier, disposable underling (Zako). However, saying it is an underling is too extreme, they are a military force and flanks of army make the Zaku Zaku sound, thus it was named Zaku. See also ;Comparable mobile suits *MS-05 Zaku I *AMX-011 Zaku III *RMS-106 Hizack Picture Gallery Ms-06-origin.jpg|MS-06 Zaku II (Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin version) Cockpit.gif|MS-06 Zaku II Cockpit Heak Hawk.gif|Heat Hawk Type 5 120mm.gif|ZMP-50 120mm Machine Gun Bazooka.gif|H&L-SB25K AP 280mm Bazooka Cracker.gif|MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade Zakurepair.jpg|A mechanical crew checking the camera of a Zaku II zaku 2.png|1/144 HGUC MS-06 Zaku II box-art Zaku-ii-mg-art.jpg|Zaku II 1/100 MG kit box-art - art by Naochika Morishita File:Zaku-morishita_8.jpg|Zaku II - art by Naochika Morishita File:Zaku-ii-calendar.jpg|Zaku II calendar Zaku-uc-mow.jpg|Zaku II artwork in MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM : Memories of Universal Century Zaku-ii-odessa.jpg|Zaku II artwork Zaku II.jpeg 150px-MS-06F_Zaku_II.jpg|SD Zaku II ms-06_artwork_full.jpg Zaku-ii-GundamGallery_Gundam_0079_72.jpg External Links *MS-06 Zaku II on MAHQ.net *MS-06 Zaku II on Wikipedia Reference Category:Universal Century mobile suits